


A Moment Aside

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-30
Updated: 2007-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-21 21:18:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/229955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Finally I'm posting my final guaranteed appreciation post. Thanks once again to my friend <a href="http://tularia.livejournal.com/"><b>tularia</b></a>, this now has a name. *hugs*</p><p>I've combined the movie!verse of Aragorn going over the cliff during the Warg battle and the book!verse of Eomer being at Helm's Deep and made my own little world. Dedicated to the all the FPS readers on my f-list.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A Moment Aside

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I'm posting my final guaranteed appreciation post. Thanks once again to my friend [**tularia**](http://tularia.livejournal.com/), this now has a name. *hugs*
> 
> I've combined the movie!verse of Aragorn going over the cliff during the Warg battle and the book!verse of Eomer being at Helm's Deep and made my own little world. Dedicated to the all the FPS readers on my f-list.

The Uruk'hai force would descend on Helm's Deep in only a few hours. The air was thick with the weight of hundreds of souls anticipating death, with the stark blackness of fear. Eomer could feel his forbear's hands heavy on his shoulders, imagined them sliding upwards and tightening around his throat. Before he choked on the collective demands of the living and the dead, he needed to focus outside of himself for a few minutes, forget his duty and put his energies elsewhere for a time.

He found Aragorn in a small anteroom in the keep, just setting down his sword now freshly cleaned and sharpened. This man held more burdens than Eomer would ever know, had darker paths to travel before these days were through. Weary eyes turned to him, brightening at his presence as a smile warmed the handsome face of his beloved Dunadain. He slowly crossed to Aragorn's side and pulled the ranger to a side table filled with a hurriedly collected array of medical supplies. Quietly, but with a look that would brook no argument, he sat Aragorn on a nearby stool.

Removing the worn coat and tunic, he gently unwrapped the hastily applied bandages that covered Aragorn's wounds. With a care many would be surprised to see the warrior possess, he cleaned the lacerations with water, easing the pain and discomfort with gentle kisses as he worked. The arm redressed, he set to work on the broken ribs, fashioning a rough "splint" to help keep the chest secure but allowing full movement for the fight ahead.

As he finished tending to Aragorn's injuries, he felt two hands slowly comb through his hair ... once, twice, then find a home on either side of his face. Aragorn cradled his head with calloused and scabbed fingers, fingers Eomer cherished more than the greatest jewels in the glittering caves beneath them. Eomer moved his hands down skin long since memorized, moved them to rest on hips he had traced with both lips and tongue. Hazel eyes raised to meet blue, both glittering with emotion and promises unspoken.

"Be safe, my love, and meet me here after our victory. We _will_ survive this battle; believe in that above all things." Aragorn's voice was quiet but forceful, stripping the last of the burden from Eomer's shoulders.

The young horselord moved closer to the man who had captured his heart the moment they met on the plains of Rohan, who had spoken to his soul in a voice so pure and strong not even suspicion and the threat of treachery could stand against it. Leaning so their foreheads touched he breathed deeply, at once enveloped in warmth and peace.

"Ic lufie þē, Aragorn. Together we shall see the sun rise."

They shared an almost chaste kiss, a simple press of lips that grounded and revived. The men - friends, allies, lovers - parted and began their final preparations, now fortified with the riches and strength of their love.

**Author's Note:**

> According to [**this site**](http://wandership.ca/projects/eow/result.php?nt=love&submit=+Search+&l=en&ignorecase=on&match=word&output=macron), Ic lufie þē means I love you in Old English. Everything I've found says Tolkien fashioned the language of the Rohirrim on Old English. This is quick internet research from a non-scholar so please forgive if any of this is incorrect.


End file.
